Un regalo para ti
by NamelessDinosaur
Summary: Se acerca navidad, su primera navidad juntos, y tanto Akaashi como Kenma están nerviosos, ¿qué tendrán planeado regalarse el uno al otro? Bueno, lamento mi descripción tan pobre, este ha sido mi regalo para el intercambio del Amigo Secreto #FCKENMA 2017 #Espero haberlo hecho bien y que le guste a la persona a quien va dedicado.


"UN REGALO PARA TI."

Hoy es nochebuena y mañana Navidad, prácticamente todo el mundo está realizando sus compras navideñas de último momento y dos chicos en particular no son la excepción. Es su primera Navidad como pareja y están demasiado confundidos, a pesar de que se conocen, no tienen idea de que regarle al otro, temen no elegir el regalo indicado, fallar en la simple tarea de complacer con un obsequio a la persona que aman. Hace unas semanas se reunieron en sus respectivos apartamentos para ayudarse con las decoraciones del lugar y poner juntos el árbol navideño, quedando en común acuerdo que, ya que estarían juntos en las últimas horas de Nochebuena y todo el día de Navidad pero ninguno se sentía con ánimos de cocinar irían a un restaurante la noche del 24 de Diciembre a cenar. Todo pintaba bien a su parecer hasta el día veintitrés, cuando Keiji recordó que debía comprar un obsequio para su novio, derivado de esto el ajetreo de ambos la mañana del 24.

Por un lado tenemos a Kenma quien es muy tranquilo y reservado, además de que gusta poco de socializar y generalmente parece saber lo que quiere, por lo que cualquiera que lo viera esa mañana dudaría mucho que se encontrara bien o por lo menos sí podría asegurar que no parecía el mismo de siempre. Se puede ver al chico caminando acelerado por la calle y aparentemente sin un rumbo fijo ya que cada ciertos pasos da media vuelta o súbitamente cambia de dirección negando con la cabeza, decir que parece estar confundido es poco, se le ve como perdido en un mar de ideas de entre las que no es capaz de elegir una y tomarla como definitiva, cambiando una y otra vez de parecer, llenándose de frustración y desespero.

Y por otra parte tenemos a Akaashi quien ha decidido no salir de casa otra vez hasta que tenga una idea clara de qué comprarle a su novio, temiendo comprar todo lo que vea por ahí y crea apropiado por no ser capaz de elegir una sola cosa y, al final, terminar con una enorme pila de regalos por la que seguramente Kenma lo mataría. Probablemente no estarían tan estresados y preocupados por encontrar un regalo perfecto, "el mejor de todos", si tan solo no hubieran empezado una especie de juego mutuo en el que, por vergüenza al no tener idea de que elegir, el día anterior el pelinegro decidió decir al otro que ya tenía un regalo para él, que sería un regalo totalmente increíble y que le fascinaría, causando que este se preocupara en buscar algo especial al día siguiente (vaya idea la suya de hacer aquello con tan poca anticipación) y para no quedarse atrás le siguiera el juego asegurándole que también tenía su regalo listo y que era perfecto.

Claro está que ninguno de los dos sabía que el otro mentía y, al haberse creado mutuamente altas expectativas al respecto era inevitable que estuvieran tan alterados, aquella vena perfeccionista que ambos poseían aunque lo negaran los estaba obligando a superar esas mismas expectativas e incluso sorprenderse a sí mismos.

Ninguno de los dos estaría tranquilo hasta encontrar el regalo perfecto pero tenían el tiempo en contra; si no se daban prisa llegaría la hora a la que se habían quedado de ver en casa del pelinegro antes de ir a cenar, si elegían rápido y sin pensar el obsequio no sería tan maravilloso como querían pero igual corrían el riesgo de que, por pensarlo mucho, aquellos que también estaban buscando regalos ese día se llevaran los mejores y no planeaban terminar con las manos vacías. Esa no era una opción.

Keiji ya tenía un par de ideas aunque ninguna lo convencía totalmente, el día anterior lo paso recorriendo de tienda en tienda desde medio día hasta bien entrada la noche buscando algo que lo convenciera antes de haber hablado con su novio poco después. En su recorrido había visto de todo un poco (ropa, peluches, tazas, etc.) y se había quedado con algunas ideas en mente al terminar y el plan original había sido hablar con el contrario para que le ayudara a elegir, no ponerse más presión encima.

Kenma no había pensado en comprar nada hasta que el contrario habló, había creído que siendo como era el pelinegro y su relación no se le ocurriría comprarle un regalo, y no porque no lo quisiera o no le diera nunca algún detalle sino porque en su mente era algo cursi salir a cenar juntos en Navidad como para también agregarle los regalos.

Luego de un par de horas, ya harto de estarle dando vueltas al asunto, el pelinegro decido llamar a Kuroo, esperando que este pudiera ayudarlo un poco. Al sonar el teléfono noto que definitivamente era el capitán del nekoma quien había contestado pero no entendía con exactitud porque su voz se escuchaba tan agitada y ronca hasta que escucho de fondo la risa y un comentario confuso de quien reconoció la voz, ubicándolo como Tsukkishima, actual pareja del primero; al parecer los había interrumpido y no pudo hacer otra cosa que disculparse, desearles felices fiestas y colgar la llamada queriendo borrar la imagen mental que aquello le había dejado, rindiéndose ante la idea de seguir eligiendo sin ayuda, por lo menos ya tenía una lista de las cosas que más le habían convencido y .eso haría más fácil descartar opciones.

Kenma por su parte había pensado seriamente en confesar al contrario que no tenía un regalo para el aun y que mejor le dijera lo que quería para así ir a comprarlo, dárselo y hacerlo feliz evitándose de paso más debates internos; al final no lo hizo, si el otro se había esforzado para encontrar un regalo que darle lo mínimo que (según él) podía hacer era corresponder con el mismo esfuerzo. Visitó varias tiendas, siendo tentado a comprar en varias de ellas pero descartándolo al final. En algún momento tuvo la magnífica idea de hablar con alguien que pudiera darle una idea satisfactoria, o por lo menos coherente con el carácter de su novio, alguien que lo conociera y fuera por lo menos lo suficientemente confiable (o despistado) para que no lo delatara después; envió un mensaje a Bokuto, un simple Hola. El chico le respondió casi al instante, haciendo notar su usual forma hiperactiva y feliz de ser a través de muchos emoticones y preguntas a las que se vio obligado a responder por simple cortesía y también para despistarlo un poco. Hizo la pregunta de la que tan urgentemente necesitaba una respuesta y esperó; luego de unas cuantas burlas y comentarios de suficiencia del otro chico por sentirse necesitado llego la respuesta que quería, aunque en definitiva no era lo que se había esperado.

Era una lista que contenía cinco ideas de regalo que según aseguraba Bokuto le encantarían al otro, en esa lista se podía ver desde un inocente obsequio como lo era un gran peluche de su animal favorito con algunos de los dulces que más le gustaban hasta algo un poco menos inocente y que resultaba ser, ni más ni menos, que lo necesario para cumplirle al pelinegro cierto fetiche que tenía. Cierto que en un inicio de su relación jamás se había esperado del contario aquellos gustos pero con el paso de los meses se enteró y aun así jamás lo había presionado para hacer nada con lo que no estuviera de acuerdo, tan así que lo había olvidado por completo. Sorprendido de que el de cabellos grisáceos supiera de aquello y algo aturdido por la información tan precisa dio las gracias y se despidió, mirando fijamente la pantalla del celular, decidiéndose que iría a algunas tiendas en específico para investigar algo respecto a lo que posiblemente compraría, definitivamente había cosas que no iban mucho con el pero no perdía nada con solo ir a averiguar, así por lo menos descartaría de forma definitiva algunas opciones y podría elegir con total certeza lo que le pareciera mejor.

Eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde cuando Kenma recibió una llamada de su novio, causándole un gran susto para ser sinceros, con el propósito de confirmar que se verían a las ocho en el apartamento, este respondió de forma afirmativa y se despidió con un "Te amo" antes de colgar la llamada. El dependiente de la tienda en la que estaba lo miro con una mal disimulada sonrisa sugestiva y continuó con la explicación que le estaba dando.

Akaashi por fin había decidido que compraría y antes de salir por ello fue que llamó al contrario, definitivamente se sentía más que bien por haber elegido por fin el obsequio, esperando, deseando, que fuera lo suficientemente bueno; tomó su abrigo y salió, caminando a paso rápido a la primera de las tiendas que visitaría para no perder más tiempo (aun debía volver para darse una ducha y arreglarse para su cita) en esta dejó encargado el postre favorito del otro, un pay de manzana.

Su siguiente parada fue en una de artículos electrónicos y demás accesorios para conseguir los audífonos que recordó haber escuchado al otro decir que quería, pero que por una u otra razón no había comprado, sintiendo alivio de que sus últimas dos paradas estuvieran sobre la misma avenida. Lo que le siguió a esa compra fue ir a la tienda de videojuegos para conseguir el nuevo volumen de uno de los tantos que al contrario le gustaban, sintiéndose por demás afortunado pues ya era el último que quedaba en existencia en la tienda y logró conseguirlo.

Lo único que le faltaba para tener ya todo listo era conseguir las cajas de regalo o bolsas que usaría para guardar aquello y dárselo a Kenma con una linda presentación. Muy probablemente se hubiera ahorrado algo de tiempo y dificultades si hubiera accedido a la opción que ofrecía cada tienda para envolverle lo que había comprado a forma de regalo pero no fue así, la idea de que alguien más envolviera los obsequios que le daría a una persona tan amada y especial no le agradaba en absoluto así que fue a una de las papelerías más cercanas para hacerse con los materiales que necesitaba, ignorando por completo que quien recibiría los obsequios más tarde estaba unas cuantas tiendas por delante de él. Al terminar de comprar pasó a recoger el postre que había pedido y tomo un taxi para volver a su casa más rápido, necesitaba envolver todo y arreglarse en solo dos horas.

Kenma estaba teniendo algunas dificultades al momento de transportar sus compras, el peluche era algo más pesado de lo que había pensado en un principio y transportarlo hasta la siguiente tienda fue toda una travesía, para decidirse había pasado algo de vergüenza e incluso por un momento su faceta cortante e intolerante, normalmente reprimida, salió a flote con uno de los vendedores pero al final la cosa había salido bien, por falta de tiempo compro únicamente un gran moño para poner al peluche, una tarjeta navideña y una bolsa de regalo roja y dorada con diseño simple para guardar lo demás; apenas lo notaba pero si la cosa iba como tenía en mente este podría ser un regalo para Keiji que ambos disfrutarían.

Ya con todo el chico tomó un taxi a su apartamento para dejar las cosas un momento e ir a ducharse y vestirse en tiempo record, tenía solo una hora para hacerlo y llegar a tiempo con el otro así que debía apresurarse.

Keiji tenía un rato que había terminado de alistarse y había comenzado a decorar y envolver lo que había comprado cuando llego a sus oídos el ruido de la alarma que programó para que sonara diez minutos de la hora en que teóricamente llegaría el contrario, haciendo que se diera prisa en terminar y desaparecer la evidencia de que apenas había conseguido todo, dejando el pay de manzana en la mesa ya que no tenía razón para ocultarlo en su opinión era mejor que se viera que estaba prácticamente recién hecho.

Quince minutos antes de que tuviera que estar ya en casa de su novio Kenma apenas y había terminado de vestirse y guardar las cosas que iban en la bolsa lo mejor que pudo y ahora se encontraba de camino al apartamento del contrario en un taxi mientras ponía el moño al peluche lo mejor que podía con todo el movimiento del automóvil. Aun a pesar de que no había tráfico en realidad la distancia que faltaba le hacía saber que llegaría por lo menos cinco minutos retrasado pero como esperaba no tardar más que eso decidió no avisar al pelinegro, ya podría disculparse al verlo.

Al ver que su novio no llegaba Akaashi se extrañó un poco pero decidió no preocuparse sino hasta que hubieran pasado diez o quince minutos y no le llamara, afortunadamente el timbre sonó antes de los diez minutos y el casi corrió a abrir la puerta, queriendo asegurarse lo más pronto posible que todo estaba en orden con Kenma. Al ver la puerta abrirse el más bajo sonrió, siendo recibido por la sonrisa aliviada del pelinegro y sus fuertes brazos rodeándolo en un abrazo que correspondió lo mejor que pudo con ambas manos ocupadas en sostener los obsequios. Keiji lo invito a pasar, ayudándole a sostener el pesado animal de peluche él lo que cerraba la puerta para luego ir a dejarlo con cuidado al sofá.

El más bajo estaba algo nervioso, no sabía cómo el otro podría tomarse la segunda parte de su obsequio, y se olvidó de ello por un momento al ver su postre favorito sobre la mesa, inevitablemente miro al otro como pidiéndole con la mirada un trozo de aquella delicia y este lo complació, aclarando que no le daría una rebanada tan grande para que pudiera cenar como normalmente en el restaurante y asegurando que podría comer el resto después.

Ya que habían pedido para un poco más tarde la reservación Kenma tuvo tiempo de comer con calma su postre mientras conversaban y, también, Keiji le propuso que comenzara a abrir sus obsequios, el pobre se estaba volviendo loco por querer saber que no le había fallado, su novio accedió y fueron a la sala, una vez sentados en el sofá Akaashi le entregó a Kenma los obsequios y este sonrió al notar que la envoltura parecía decir a gritos que había sido elegida especialmente por su novio. Al romper la primer envoltura y descubrir el videojuego sus ojos brillaron, dejando al pelinegro una agradable sensación de satisfacción en su pecho por verlo así de feliz, lo mismo pasó con los audífonos y ya que el más bajo no tenía palabras para decirle lo mucho que le había gustado todo, desde el pay hasta el obsequio recién abierto se lanzó a sus brazos, rodeándolo por el cuello sonriente.

— Gracias. —le murmuró sobre los labios sonriente, animándose a unir su boca con la ajena en un beso lento y dulce con sabor a manzana.

— Me alegro que te haya gustado, no quería decepcionarte. —confesó el otro rascando avergonzado su nuca con la mano libre que tenia ya que la otra rodeaba la cintura de su novio.

Continuaron por un rato dándose inocentes besos y tiernas caricias el uno al otro, como haciendo tiempo hasta que tuvieran que salir, dejándose encerrar por el otro en lo que parecía ser una burbuja color de rosa llena del amor y la tranquilad que se brindaban mutuamente.

— Keiji… hay algo que debo decirte sobre tu obsequio. —habló el más bajo recibiendo como respuesta la total atención de quien lo abrazaba— El animal de peluche, es tuyo y espero que te guste pero hay algo más y está en la bolsa pero tendrás que esperar hasta volver del restaurante para saber que es.

— ¿Por qué? —no es que el chico fuera impaciente pero si algo curioso y no pudo evitar preguntar para ver si el otro cambiaba de opinión.

— Porque no. —Lo miró haciendo un mohín en respuesta— Solo confía en mí, ¿sí? me agradecerás que no te haya dejado abrirlo ahora cuando sepas que es…

— De acuerdo. —al final accedió con tal de hacer feliz al otro y decidido a hacer de esa noche una de lo más especial para ambos— Ahora vamos, tenemos reservación.

Dejando la bolsa al pie del árbol Kenma salió del apartamento rápido ya que Akaashi lo esperaba en el pasillo y emprendieron su camino al restaurante, donde una mesa con decoraciones entre navideñas y románticas los esperaba. Pasaron la cena conversando, dándose de comer el uno al otro en ocasiones, sonriendo sin parar y completamente ajenos a lo que pudiera o no estar pasando a su alrededor, tenían todos sus sentidos enfocados en su pareja, no importaba nada más. En algún momento ambos sufrieron un ataque de sinceridad y confesaron el uno al otro la travesía de su día en búsqueda del obsequio ideal, Akaashi incluso le contó sobre el incidente con Kuroo al teléfono haciéndolo reír aunque finalmente Kenma acabó omitiendo decir con exactitud quien y que ideas le había dado aun a sabiendas de que para el otro seria más que obvio a quien había contactado.

Saliendo del restaurante antes de medianoche, lograron llegar a casa a tiempo para darse un beso justo al llegar la Navidad.

Kenma totalmente rojo pasó la bolsa a su novio y evito mirarlo a los ojos por un momento, aunque tampoco es como si el otro lo hubiera intentado mucho, parecía estar en un estado de sorpresa y leve vergüenza del que no salía hasta que la voz del contrario interrumpió sus cavilaciones, haciendo que lo mirara y recibiera un beso cargado de más de un sentimiento, como asegurándole que estaba de acuerdo, que era consciente de lo que el contenido de esa bolsa significaba.

Sin poder evitar sonreír el pelinegro tomo al contrario entre sus brazos, llevándolo a la habitación con calma para poder disfrutar mejor de su regalo.

— Feliz navidad Keiji. —murmuró el más bajo antes de cruzar la puerta.

— Feliz Navidad amor. —respondió el otro cerrando con su pie la puerta, volviendo a concentrar toda su atención en aquel chico.

Definitivamente estaba siendo una muy feliz Navidad para ambos y sin duda en cuestión de minutos seria aún mejor.

FIN(?)


End file.
